Reign of the Rising Sun
by KenjiSato
Summary: They've taken over here. What keeps them from taking over anywhere else? The strongest fighters are sent in to deal with them. Will they do it, or will the Akatsuki complete their quest to take over all of Earth? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Idea I had the other night when I couldn't sleep. Hope this one pans out well. Set in modern days. I don't own anything except this laptop I'm typing on.**

The smoke blanketed the city. Fires raged out of buildings as the moon tried to shine through the chaos of the night. Riots and looting swept over New York City like wild fire, after that day. The day, they took over.

A man hidden by shadows surveyed the degradation from a high skyscraper window. He watched as the city imploded on itself, causing him to smirk.

"Their black hearts show in these times. They are showing their true feral beings, and their instincts to survive. Isn't it a wonderful sight?" he asked his lady, who was to his left.

"Yes it is, sir," she said, watching another building collapse. A knock on the door signaled the return of their troops. Eight shadows swooped into the room, donning the attire of their gang.

"What is your bidding now, leader?" A smooth-voiced man spoke up, his red eyes flashing in the light of the fires.

"Gather whoever you can, who wants to join. In these times, people would be desperate for protection, for a safe place. We can offer them that…in exchange for services. Go out into the city and get them. Now." The group disappeared into the shadows again.

"But..." he was interrupted by his blue-haired companion. "What?" "What of your brother?" The man gritted his teeth, then smirked. "No doubt he'll know where I am soon enough. He'll come looking for me, but by the time he has found me, my army will have reached numbers that even he couldn't take."

"So, what shall we do, now that we taken over New York?" the blue-haired angel asked. "First, we take the capital. D.C. We start by tearing their government down piece by piece, only leaving anarchy. Then, we will swoop in and take them in, leading the greatest army man has ever seen. After that, we take the rest of the countries."

"You want the world, sir?" the word brought a smile to the leader's face. "Yeah. I want the world in my grasp. Soon, the reign of the Akatsuki shall spread throughout the land, and conquer it all!" Pein yelled, laughing as the smoke continued to billow from the city, and over the whole state.

**Okay…so here it is. It's a little different from what I'm used to, my humor fics and all. I break out a serious one out of every 10 or so. Hope you guys enjoy it…please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two here. Sorry for the wait…had a lot of things happen. Hope you guys enjoy this story. I thought it up while on a tractor and had to write it before I forgot. Remember, it's set in modern times. Thanks **

***THAT MORNING***

Three teenagers walked across gentle, rolling hills of their land. The grass blew in the wind, allowing for the smell of the wildflowers to permeate the air. The sun was just coming up over the horizon as shades of yellows and oranges, and reds were wiped across the sky like Kami painted it himself.

The three teenagers went to the academy together. They were put into groups at age 12 and sent with a sensei. Now it was 6 years later. They were still friends, and worked together as noble shinobi. But why they were picked for this mission…neither of the three knew. They were the members of Team 8.

The wildest of the three grew more and more anxious with each step. "Shino! How far is this place?" The impatient Inuzuka asked, patting his faithful dog Akamaru's head. The master of insects merely adjusted his shades, growing tired of his partner's antics. "Kiba. It's just over the ridge. Now quiet." Kiba just scowled and continued his trot. "Sh-Shino-kun…what was the name of this place again?" The shy Hinata Hyuuga asked, keeping her eyes a little lower.

Shino, the median and usual leader of their group, kept his eyes facing forward. "We are heading to the Sato Farm. This farm is very important to Konoha, since from it comes the village's main source of fresh produce. It spans well over thousands of acres. The man in charge has been needing help since it's getting close to winter." Shino again adjusted his sunglasses before continuing. "The land was owned and farmed by four people at one time. Now…there's only one." Hinata looked up, shocked. "H-how can one man farm this much?" "Hinata…you apparently don't know this man."

Kenji Sato had woken up that morning much like any other morning. Four in the morning. He knew his help wouldn't arrive till about 6. He got up, ducking under his doorframe as he approached the kitchen. His size is sometimes a burden to him, but he had been training and working hard since he could remember. Kenji was easily six foot, and four inches tall. He was built like a tank. He easily dwarfed every person in the village. He was able to take over the farm after the death of his parents when he was 16, due to his dad teaching him about Earth-style jutsu's. Kenji was well known in the village, and people are eager to help him, since he has done so much for them.

Kenji rubbed his still-aching muscles from yesterday's work. He fixed himself a light breakfast, and went outside for a five-mile run. He ran down several roads, checking out his crops and ground. As winter approached, there wasn't much there, since very few crops could withstand the winter in that part of the country. Kenji kept up his pace, noting anything he needed to do that day. It should be a lot easier now that he had help, even if it was just for one day. As he returned to his house, he quickly showered and put on his normal apparel of jeans, work boots, and a sleeveless shirt. He walked out, putting on sunglasses as he saw three figures walk over the ridge.

"HOLY SH-"*WHAP* Kiba was silenced by Shino smacking him in the torso. Kiba coughed, but recovered quickly. "That's the boss? He's HUGE!" Kiba pointed out. His yells drifted to Kenji's ears, making him chuckle lightly. He was only 4 years older than them, being 22. He remembered babysitting the first years on his first mission. Kenji shuddered, remembering his sensei, Anko Mitarashi.

"Kenji-san. I'm Shino Aburame. This is Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga. We were sent out here to help you," Shino said formally. Hinata was way shorter then Kenji, and backed up a little. Kenji just laughed heartily, helping ease her tension. "No need for formality here, guys. Call me just Kenji. Where is Kurenai?" "She was injured last week on a mission, so she was unable to make it," Shino reported, his monotone voice not breaking. Kenji just shrugged. "Oh well, too bad. She's a looker. Right, Kiba?"

Kiba was surprised, and stuttered since he was in the spotlight. "I…uh…well…" He stopped when he heard another laugh from the giant man. "You don't have to answer that, Kiba. Now, as you all know, my name is Kenji Sato. I run this farm, and I'm in dire need of help before the winter sets in." Kenji pointed out over his land. He had a house, a shed where he kept his machinery and whatnot, and a truck sitting in front of the house. Simple farming establishment.

"Hai!" the three responded. Kenji just smiled. "Good. Now, Kiba. There's a trailer behind the shed. Take it and hook it up to my truck, and load 50 bags of wheat into the trailer. You know how to drive, right?" he asked. "Hai!" Kiba said, but couldn't help get a little scared since Kenji had that look of "If you wreck anything I'll ring your neck". Kiba and Akamaru turned and jogged to the shed. "Now…Shino. Seeing as you're known for your control over vast insects, I can greatly use your help. Those four grain bins there…they're filled with army ants and various insects. If you can find a way to get rid of them, I would greatly appreciate it." Shino nodded, and took off for the bins. This left…

"Hinata." Hinata looked up, locking eyes with the large man. She shook a little, not knowing what he would say. Kenji just smiled. "A Hyuuga, eh? My best friend is a Hyuuga. You might know him…Onikage?" At the mention of that name, Hinata's eyes got wider than normal. "Yo-you mean…The On-Onikage?" She asked, stuttering. "The one and only," Kenji pointed out, smiling. Hinata shook more. "Ye-yeah I know him…h-he's very fond of embarrassing my f-father, and is always making a riot ar-around the compound," she said, earning a laugh from Kenji. "Haha. Yeah, that's Oni for ya." Hinata smiled softly. "Now, Hinata, see that garden in the back of my house?" She nodded lightly. "It will need tending to…water hose is out back there, and a shovel if you believe the potatoes are ready." She nodded and headed off.

Kenji just smiled, passing Kiba and watching him lug the bags into the trailer, while having his dog carry a few on his back. "How's it going?" "Gaining…" was all Kiba could say. "Good. When you're done, come find me. I'll be in the back." Kenji walked behind the barn, looking at a barren piece of land. About 100 acres, easy. Kenji took a deep breath, and knelt down, placing his hands on the soil. Hinata stopped and watched out of curiosity. Green chakra flowed out of Kenji's body like water, and permeated the soil. A minute later, Kenji stood back up, and help up a hand sign. "KAI!" Hinata watched in awe as all the soil in the field was turned over and looked like it was worked. "So…that's how he manages all these fields by himself," Kiba said to himself, getting a bark from Akamaru.

As the sun got hotter, Kenji knew it was time for lunch. They all headed into the house, hot and exhausted. Kenji, however, was feeling fine. "Alright, guys. Who's up for some grub?" Kenji laid out large plates filled with meat and potatoes and corn and everything in between. "Itadakimasu!" The four said and began eating. "So, Kiba. How's your sister doing?" Kenji asked, getting Kiba to almost choke on his potato. "She's fine…wait why are you asking?" He asked, making Kenji just laugh. "Oh just curious. Hey…any of you seen Anko lately?" "I did, K-Kenji-san…a week ago she was eating d-dango and talking to some girl w-with purple hair…" Hinata said lightly. Kenji's eyes got big. "Did you say…she had purple hair?" Hinata nodded. "NO WAY!" he said, making everyone jump. Kenji just chuckled. "One of my teammates, Chihiro Aizawa. I haven't seen her in ages," Kenji said. He smiled and went back to eating. Kiba looked at Shino, and raised a brow.

As they stepped outside, the heat hit them again. "Kami. You'd think in the middle of October, it would cool down," Kiba said, shielding his eyes. "Yeah, but this land is full of extremes," Kenji noted, walking in front of them. He stopped suddenly. "Wh-what is it, Kenji-san?" "Shh," Kenji said, putting a finger to his lips. He felt something off. It radiated through the ground like a tremor. But even with his advanced training, he didn't know where it was. It was way too far away. Kenji just nodded, motioning that everything was clear. But he knew something was wrong. He suddenly felt a twinge of pain in his chest, rubbing the scar he got 6 years ago.

The sun was going down, and so was the temperature. It was nothing unusual to have it suddenly get chilly once the sun started to drop. "Alright, kiddies. Your work here is done!" Kenji said. The three were worn out, and leaning against each other. Kenji just smiled. "Aww come on…hop in the truck. I'll take you back," Kenji said. The four hopped in his truck, and headed into the village. They watched the scenery go by, and saw Konoha as it approached over the hill. He pulled into the produce stands and turned off the motor. "Now, you three be good, alright?" Kenji said, looking at them. "Hai! Domo arigato!" The three said, and got out. Kenji just smiled, getting out of his truck and started unloading the bags in a store.

Kenji drove back to his house alone, and pulled into the drive. It was about 7, and the sun was just about to dip behind the horizon. The days were indeed getting short. He got out, and headed to his house, to finish and get ready to restart his cycle all over again tomorrow. He showered to get the grime and dust off him, and dressed lightly. He flicked on the tv, opening his fridge to scrounge for something quick to eat. "…_and the war still continues between the Rock nation and Water nation…_" "Great. News," Kenji said, grumbling under his breath. Then, he felt a warm breeze out of nowhere. He just turned, looking at the door and counted. "3…2…1…" ***WHAMWHAMWHAM*** Three loud raps on the door shook the house.

Kenji opened the door to see his best friend. "Oni! What a pleasant surprise. Well, that is if I didn't feel the temperature change before you arrived," Kenji said, chuckling. Oni chuckled too, walking in. He wasn't near as tall as Kenji, but Onikage Hyuuga was still around 6 foot. He had lean muscle, which allowed him to move fast. And fast was he. He was the fastest shinobi Kenji had ever met. "You need to cut your hair, Kenny," Oni stated. "Speak for yourself, ponytail," Kenji said back. Kenji always had his black hair short, so it wasn't hot. Onikage, on the other hand, preferred his red hair long, as to add "intimidation".

Onikage was born of the Smoke Village. He was found after he had laid waste to it when he was angered badly. It was then that he had learned about his fate, as the next in line to receive the soul of the Phoenix. Onikage was a master in the art of fire, since his village was centered on any kind of fire jutsu's. Kenji and Onikage sat on the couch and talked for a while. That is, until something on the television caught their attention.

"…_acts of unspeakable horror. NYC is in shambles today, after a devastating terrorist attack. Clans, anarchy, and rioting have ensued. The government hasn't been able to go in, along with the military, due to some extreme force that is keeping them away. But who or what caused this attack? Here is a short video…_"

Kenji watched intently. New York was in flames, and ash clouded the sky. Smoke billowed out. The camera was shaky, but it managed to zoom in on a dark figure that approached. As the figure got closer, the cameraman tried to back off, but found a wall. The figure came to light as he stood under one of the few working lights in New York City. His black piercings reflected the light, and his orange hair stood out. But more importantly…was his eyes. Purple, with spheres around the iris that went into the whites of his eyes.

It was then that Oni felt something from Kenji he hasn't felt in years. Pure, raw killer intent. Kenji had crushed the remote in his hand for the television, as the picture of the man stayed on the screen. "_…this is the man who is believed to be behind the attacks…_" The earth under the house started shaking violently. Onikage tried to find something to hold on to. "Kenji! What's wrong?" Kenji looked into his friends Hyuuga eyes, his own brown eyes filled with hate. "That's him. Nagato. The guy who killed my parents."

**Sooo yeah, hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was kind of a filler…kinda getting you into the swing of things, and introduced the two main character OC's. Please read and review, cause I wanna know your opinions. As long as they don't smell of napalm. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright…I'm back. Sorry for the delay. Alotta craps been going on lately. Personal matters. But, I assure you that I'll be updating pretty regularly from here on out. Thanks for your patience. I don't own Naruto…just the OC's. **

Onikage had never seen his friend move so fast in his life. Kenji was a blur, packing everything that he needed. It was about five o'clock in the morning, right after the report on the tv. "You serious, bro? You are seriously going clear to New York, right into New York City, to get this guy? Are you even sure it is him?" Oni asked, a little concerned for his friends well-being. "Positive." "How do you even know for sure? It was six years ago, and you haven't seen him since." Kenji stood up slowly from his bag, exhaling deeply. "His eyes…Rinnegan," Kenji said, going back to packing.

"Rinnegan? As in the Sage of the Six Paths Rinnegan?" Kenji just nodded. "I'll never forget those eyes," Kenij added, throwing a shirt into his bag before zipping it up. "Well then, you know I can't let you go into that hellhole by yourself. I'm gonna go pack." "Wait, Oni. You don't have…" Before Kenji could finish his sentence, Onikage had already left, packed, and came back. "Finished…" "I swear, you get faster every time I see you."

"Not only that, I'm itching for a fight…I haven't had a decent one since the war," Onikage said, pulling out his dual revolvers. Attached to the handles of each gun was a blade, much like a trench knife. The handles had open gaps much like a trench knife, where your fingers could be placed. "Well, I can't guarantee that we will get a fight, but I can't guarantee that we won't get in a fight. If I know him…he'll be forming an army as we speak. Mainly to guard all over NYC, which I'm sure he's turned into his base of operations. Plus, he is strategic. He'll hit the major places, but won't touch anywhere around the area. He pinpoints, and attack. Then, he will spread into the surrounding areas," Kenji noted, making Onikage shiver with how much knowledge he has of the enemy. "Kenji, I can't help but feel that there's something more to this guy then just him killing your parents." "Your feeling is correct, buddy."

The larger man reached up, hitting a button on top of a bookshelf. The shelf split in half, opening up to a safe. Kenji spun the dial and got the numbers, opening the door. Onikage smirked, as Kenji pulled out his sword. It was at least six feet long, and a foot and a half wide. The flat sides of the blade were lined with a single line of sharp spikes, still shining even though it hasn't been used in so long. Taking the sword, he placed it against his back, the handle behind his right shoulder. Reaching in again, Kenji pulled out a semi-automatic shotgun, with a wood stock and grip, lined with engravings. He placed the gun over his left shoulder, and then took all the shells from the safe and stuffed them into his bag. "So, I guess now I know that you're serious."

The two loaded up into the truck, getting situated. "Damn. Why can't we just use our summons?" Onikage suggested. "Remember the last time we did that to travel across the country?" Kenji reminded his friend. Onikage laughed, remembering all the houses they accidentally leveled and set ablaze. "Plus, they'll feel our chakra coming, and will be expecting an attack. So, we move incognito," Kenji said, firing up his truck and taking off down the road. He didn't even hit the brakes as he drifted onto the pavement, grabbing another gear and taking off, making Oni grab onto the "Oh shat" handle. "Jeebus, Kenny! You about hit that minivan back there." But Kenji wasn't listening. He was dead set for New York, and dead set on killing the man who made his life a living hell.

Oni had fell asleep an hour into the trip. Kenji didn't mind, cause Onikage's snoring kept him alert and focused. Green chakra fed into the truck, giving Kenji a layout of the next few miles, so he could keep a look out for cops as he shifted and took off screaming down the interstate.

"_Sir!" A dark-haired man walked into the office, where Pein was sitting. "What is it, Itachi?" "Pein-sama. We have rallied all of the troops we could, and terminated anyone who resisted." Ah, wonderful. If anyone is caught leaving the area, kill them too. We can't have word getting out of our plan. Set up a perimeter around the suburbs, make sure no one makes it in, or out. They can shoot to kill. But, if anyone wants to join, they can do so. Make sure you emphasize that," Pein added. "Hai, sir." The man turned and disappeared into the doorway. Another explosion rocked the building at its foundation. Pein wouldn't have been mad, if it wasn't for the laugh that followed. "Damn it, Deidara. I told him to keep the explosions down…" Pein muttered to himself, looking outside. The sky had turned red around the area. Flames still burned, and many buildings were nothing but concrete and ash. _

Kenji gripped his chest again. His scar ached like it had the day before. Oni snored loudly, and Kenji gripped the wheel. It had been two hours since they got on the road, and Kenji was making good time. Well, he was going well over 120 miles per hour. His foot hit the brakes hard. Onikage slung forward and slammed into the dash, falling into the floorboards. "SON OF A MOTHER F***ING…" "Oh quiet you baby," Kenji said, going by a cop about a mile later. He waited a little, then opened it up again, continuing down the road. "Well I'm awake now…with a broken freaking back," Onikage said, rubbing his back. "Yeah yeah yeah, snacks in the back." Oni perked up. There was always one thing he could rely on when it came to Kenji. And that…was food. Oni dove into the back seat and rooted around before jumping back to the front, holding a box of Cheese-It's. Kenji just shook his head, chuckling. "So, what's our plan of action?"

Kenji silently thought about that. He has several plans. A few involving just going in and tearing shit up. "Well, I've been thinking about that. I think it's time we learn to mask ourselves and go in undercover to get inside. We don't need to take out the whole army…just the little supporting block that holds them all up. Take that out and…poof. Down goes everyone," Kenji said. "So I take it, this guy is the block?" Kenji just nodded. Oni stuffed a handful of Cheese-Its in his mouth and chewed. "Hey! Don't get crumbs in my truck…I just had this thing cleaned!" "Waah waah."

"Pull over, deuce. I gotta deuce," Onikage stated quickly. Kenji quickly took the off-ramp into a convenience store. Oni disappeared, kicking out whoever was in the stall. Kenji walked into the store casually, grabbing a few drinks. As Kenji got the drinks and was going up to pay, Oni came out of the bathroom, patting his stomach. "Dear Lord, it was like…" "Don't need the details, dude," Kenji interrupted him. The cashier stood there with an idiotic grin on his face. "Will that be all?" "Yeah," Kenji said. He paid the man and walked out. A gang of bikers rolled in, blocking Kenji's truck. Kenji sighed and put his drinks in the truck. "Excuse me…I need to leave," Kenji said politely. One large biker got off his bike, pulling up his goggles. "I don't think so," the strange biker stated, grinning. A very tiny spark came off of Kenji's left temple. Kenji initiated the Chakra Mind Link. This ability was created years ago by Kenji and Onikage, and perfected. The two could talk to each other through their minds, and never have to do anything. "**Onikage, check their chakra flow.**" Kenji sent out that message, and saw Onikage's eyes twinge. "Shin Byakugan." Onikage said silently. "What was that, runt?" the biggest biker called out. "**Kenji…they're not the strongest, but I've never seen this before. It's like, their chakra is getting pumped into them, from somewhere else. It's going…right into their piercings of their ears**." Kenji quickly looked at the ears. Black piercings. "Of course…this is his handy work," Kenji said softly. "What?" the head biker asked. "Oh nothing…I was just telling my friend how it's been a long time since we've had to take out anybody…and he kind of misses it."

Onikage quickly disappeared in a cloak of black smoke. "Do you know what you're getting yourselves into?" Kenji said, chuckling madly as the ground under his feet began to shake. The bikers started trying to keep themselves from falling. Onikage zoomed by and took out one. "WH-WHAT WAS THAT?" Oni then took out another, leaving no trace but barely a puff of smoke. Kenji smiled at this. "Heh…he's showing off." Kenji walked forward slowly. "That's it, you're dead!" The large biker said, pulling out a tire iron. However, the biker was still not even close to Kenji's size. Kenji grabbed the tire iron from his hands and crushed it into a tiny metal ball. He then flicked it, launching it at the man and watched as it tore through his chest. "Guh…uhhh." The man faintly grunted as he hit the ground, dead. The other bikers started shaking now. "Wh-wh-what is this…who are you?" Kenji silently cracked his knuckles. "You ever hear of the war stories…about the Demon and the Golem?"

The head biker squinted his eyes. "Yeah…they were an invincible team. The Demon was always on fire, scorching everything that was close to him. And then the Golem…who was made of stone and shook the ground with every step he took." Kenji chuckled lightly. "Your sources are correct…Oni…show them what you're made of," Kenji stated. Oni stopped right beside Kenji and laughed as his whole body was engulfed in fire. "AH! THE DEMON!" One screamed and took off. "Three…two…ONE!" Oni pointed his finger at the man. "Bang!" The man was suddenly engulfed in flames, running around and screaming for help. Oni laughed madly. "Your turn, partner," Oni said casually as the flames still radiated from him.

Kenji stood still as the concrete from the ground rose up and covered him slowly in a thin layer of rock. Kenji stomped his foot against the ground, causing a massive quake and a fissure to open up, swallowing half of the group quickly. "This…this is crazy…I didn't sign up for this!" the leader yelled. "Who hired you?" Kenji said, his voice now a deep roar. "I-I-I-I don't know his name…he's tall…uh skinny…orange hair. He gave us these piercings, said they would give us powers to kill you!" the biker said. "Shit…he knows we're coming," Kenji said. "Now what?" "What else? Kill them," Kenji said as the rock sank back off his body into the ground. Onikage laughed as a giant flaming phoenix came from behind the store and engulfed the rest of the gang in one swoop. "Nice job…at least you didn't scorch my truck." "I made sure I didn't, cause I know I wouldn't hear the end of the bitching if I did," Onikage said, dissipating his fire cloak and getting in the passenger side. "Ooo DP's." Onikage grabbed a Dr. Pepper and started swilling it down quickly. Kenji got in and shut the door, starting his truck up and heading back toward the highway, running over charred bodies along the way.

"_DAMN IT!" Pein yelled, punching a hole in the wall. "What is it now?" Konan asked, making a butterfly out of paper. "That idiot biker told him everything. Now he knows that I know he's coming!" "There, there Pein-sama. You still have the upper hand here," Konan said. Pein kept seething till a paper butterfly landed on his nose, then flew off. Pein rubbed his face quickly. "I'll just have to do better…" Pein commented. "No kidding. I mean, a biker gang? Do you think he's that much of a push-over? He's a monster, Pein," "I know that, Konan! For the love of Kami, he's…" Pein was cut off by a door opening. "Pein-sama…__**he has continues on the road**__." Two distinctive voices cut through the silence. "Thank's Zetsu. Keep tracking them…what did you learn?" "Oh, plenty, sir. __**They plan on sneaking into the base.**__ They won't make it far," Zetsu commented, his two sides speaking. "That will be all, Zetsu. I'll just have to play to his weaknesses…" _

**Thanks for whoever read this, and a special thanks goes to CuttlefishShiz for being the first to write a review! Yaaaay! Thanks again, Shiz lol. And btw, sorry this chapter took so long. I've had a lot of crap happen lately…anyways, enjoy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright bitches and hoes, I'm back! After a long awaited period of time, I'm here to keep writing. So, sit back and read. **

The duo made it to Ohio around noon. Kenji had to pull over. The lack of sleep was starting to affect him. "Want me to drive?" "Nah, I just need some coffee," Kenji muttered, as the two stepped into an old diner. Sitting at the booth, they saw the cliché gum-chewing diner waitress walk up. "What will it be?" "Coffee. Strongest you got," Kenji mumbled. "Dr. Pepper." The waitress laid down the menus and strode off. "Dude, you haven't slept in over 36 hours. You really need to take it easy," Onikage stated. "I know. But this is just something I gotta do," Kenji replied, flipping through the menu. "You can't fight anybody if you're tired as hell." "If we hit just into New York state before nightfall, we'll find somewhere to crash. Then we'll go in early while the sun is still down." Onikage nodded at this, flipping through the menu. "So, what you getting?" "Mega-burger." "That's my boy."

Two megaburgers and a whole coffee farm later, the two set back on the road. Kenji took it easy while in Ohio. Once they passed Columbus he opened it up. An hour later Kenji again had to slow down, passing by a cop behind a billboard. The cop flipped around and followed him. "Oh lovely." Kenji took it easy for a mile before the lights started flashing. "Just haul ass dude!" Oni said. "Nah, I don't wanna attract attention," Kenji said, pulling over to the side. They waited a few before the cop came to the window. Kenji already had his license and registration ready. "No need for that." The cop said. Kenji put them down, hesitantly. "Got anything in this truck that might be dangerous?" he said, looking in the back for weapons. Seeing their gun cases, he looked back at the two. "Going to the gun show in Pittsburgh?" Kenji nodded slowly. "Yes sir. "I see. Well, you'll have to step out for now so I can search the truck." "For what?" "I got a radio contact saying a truck that matched this description was transporting illegal contraband," the cop said. "Hmm. Well, there's nothing in here, so go on ahead and look," Kenji said, stepping out. Oni did too, walking around. As the cop searched the truck, the spark appeared on Kenji's head.

"_Think he's with him too?_" "_Oh yeah, definitely._" Kenji looked at the cop, noticing the black earring. "What might be your hurry?" the cop asked. "Well, sir, I'm with the large farm that helps supply the Fire Nation with its food. I heard of a new crop that was really hardy, and would grow good in the conditions back at home," Kenji said. "Oh? What crop is this?" "They're called, mind the name, Pricks." Oni snorted, covering his mouth. "Pricks?" the cop asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes. Very good crop, from what I heard. Don't need very much water." The cop was buying every word. "Pricks….hmm. Never heard of them. What does one do with a fully matured Prick?" Oni was slapping his knee trying not to laugh. "They give them a uniform and a radar gun and tell them to hide behind billboards," Kenji said, grabbing the cop and kicking him into the road as an 18-wheeler came by, smashing into him. "Come on, let's go," Kenji said, jumping back in his truck. Oni was close behind, trying to put his belt on as Kenji throttled it and took off. "Pricks?" "Shut up, you almost gave it away," Kenji said, making Oni lose it. He laughed almost to Pennsylvania.

"So, for the love of God, can u tell me what is going on here?" Oni asked. Pein sighed softly. "Long time ago…six years. We were hunkering down for the night, my family and I, after a long day in the field. That's when Nagato showed up." Oni couldn't shake the feeling he had heard that name before. "Tall, skinny, and meaner than hell. I don't know why he attacked us. He controlled people by those black piercings, along with black rods that he pierces through your skin, and feeds his chakra into. Also, he can manipulate the gravity around him, pushing and pulling as he wishes. He came into the house…offing my parents as they slept. My brother had already ran off, cause he got fed up and couldn't take farming anymore. Nagato came to my room." "And you're a light sleeper," Onikage said. "Exactly," Kenji said, passing a minivan with a slobbering kid in it. "Nagato stood over me, holding up some blade, and I rolled before he could stab me. I grabbed my sword and fought him all the way outside. He used his chakra to pull me in, and slashed my chest, as u can recall. However I got him back, slitting his throat. Or at least I thought. I guess he survived that." Kenji was holding onto the steering wheel tight, his knuckles getting white. "I see. Well, man. I guess I have a confession as well." Onikage said. Kenji looked at him curiously. "You're coming out?" "No, you prick!"

"I had a brother. Tetsu. Was always outcast cause he couldn't control fire. He controlled water. One day, he came back to the village. I was still young. He attacked me, over and over till I lost it, creating an explosion that wiped out my village. You remember," Onikage said. Kenji nodded, remembering the smoldering ruins that he found Onikage in. "He had this sword. With an eye. He kept staring at me, saying that once it locked on, the sword wouldn't stop till the opponent was dead. Over the last several years, he popped up sometimes. Trying to get me back. But I fought him off. He killed my parents. Someday, I'm gonna take that sword of his, and shove it up his…COW TRAILER!" Oni yelled, and Kenji swerved to miss the 18 wheeler that was hauling cattle. "Thanks," Kenji said, steadying his breathing. "So yeah. You're not the only one with issues." Kenji just drove straight, heading along through Pennsylvania. "Wow. This place…is kind of nice," Oni said, looking out the window. "Yeah right, u wanna torch it like everything else." "Bite me. I like fire," Oni stated, leaning back in the chair. "So…what is the plan really?"

They pulled up into a little outskirt town. The sun was setting. In the distance they could make out the smoke and flames of the town that was once New York City. They checked in, and Kenji drove to the back. "We gotta hide the truck," Oni said. "No kidding," Kenji said. They stepped out, taking everything they needed. In one fluid motion, Kenji hit the ground and it swelled up, swallowing the truck and hiding it in the earth. "Very nice. Now, you said two beds right?" "Yes, deuce." Kenji opened the door to their little mediocre room with two beds and a small tv. Oni plopped down on the first bed. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" "What?" "Spring went right up my ass." Kenji laughed and set his stuff down, sitting on his bed. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. Oni had pulled a Slim Jim out of his coat pocket and was chewing on it. "So, let's get this straight. We go in, dressed up as emos with hoodys, and we commence operation Blow the hell out of everything?" Kenji nodded a little. "Sort of. We don't wanna attract too much attention though. I don't know how good his colleges are at tracking or knowing where people are. They might have had someone following us the whole time." Oni shivered, hoping the person wasn't going to be watching while he took a shower later.

As Oni showered and watched over his shoulder, Kenji watched the news, seeing everything in flames and ashes. He grabbed his sword, holding it up. "Soon. His head will be mounted on my mantelpiece." "That's kinda creepy," Oni said, appearing in the doorway. Kenji, used to this trick, just set his sword down. Oni walked by, steam rolling off his shoulders from his natural body heat. "I'm sure you're thinking the same thing with Tetsu," Kenji replied. "Sort of. Except for mounting his head, I'm going to fry him so much there won't be ash left." "Same difference." "Anything on the boob tube?" "Not really. Death. Fires. Craters. Normal stuff we're used to," Kenji said. "Good. Feels like we got homefield advantage." Kenji moved his stuff to the floor, then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Oni asked. "House keeping," a high-pitched woman said. "I'll get it," Oni said, looking through the eyehole. Suddenly the door blew off the hinges, taking Oni with it. Kenji grabbed his shotgun and held it up. There stood a blonde lady in a black cloak, smirking. "Hello, Kenny. Remember me?" Kenji's eyes widened. "YOU!"

"Yes…me. Your ex." The girl walked in, swinging her hips like always. "You and your friend taking down Pein-sama? Not gonna happen." "Who the hell is that?" "The leader, duh." Kenji held his gun up. "Don't u know it's not polite to point a gun at a woman?" she said, smiling. "Don't you know it's not polite to cheat on a man that never did you wrong? And I don't claim you as a woman anymore," Kenji said. "Why?" "Cause, you were never very girly." The door burst into flames as Oni came to. "Oh you bitch I'm gonna…wait it's you!" "Hey Oni," "F*&^ you bitch." "I see you still say those nice things about me," she said, walking closer to Kenji. Kenji walked around her, stepping outside. She grabbed his shirt. "What do you say Kenji? Just listen to me. Go away, and he won' hold it against you. He might spare you," she said. "Oni…" Kenji said softly. "Yeah?" "Pull." Oni smirked and, for a lack of better words, cunt punted the chick into the air. "F*&% you!" Kenji yelled and fired, blowing the body into numerous directions and pieces. "Nice shot." "Thanks." Kenji said, shivering. "Man, he sends her after me. Now I'm really going to kill him." Kenji stepped back inside the door, making a make-shift one out of concrete. Kenji hit the bed and passed out, and so did Oni. They slept for hours.

"_Sir, we have our first casualty…" Itachi said softly. "I'm aware," Pein said, slamming his fist into the desk. "I thought that was going to work…I guess his heart has hardened after all." "Sir, her friend is very, very…very mad. I suggest we send her now," Itachi said. "Yeah, why not. Might as well…" Pein said, grumbling. Itachi left, leaving Pein to look out the window again. "Maybe he will make it here…heh I'm looking forward to it," Pein said, rubbing the ring on his finger. _

***WHAM WHAM WHAM* **The concrete door shattered. Kenji sat straight up, and squinted his eyes. It was 3:30 in the morning. "Kenji…why did you have to break it? You made the damn thing," Oni said, obviously still asleep. "Wake up, ya turd. It's not me," he said, blinking, and seeing a very mad girl with long black hair. "Oh shit! You." A chain flew out of the doorway and wrapped around Kenji's throat, pulling him outside and slamming him into a car. "Uhh…that'll be hard to explain to the insurance company," Kenji said, grabbing the chain and getting zapped. "AHH! HOW COULD I FORGET?" Kenji yelled. "Heya, keep it a-down down there, ya?" A loud Italian man yelled out his window. "How cliché." Kenji snapped his fingers and his sword zoomed to him, using it to dislodge the chain. "You…killed…her…" "And? She had it coming," Kenji said. Wrong answer. With a loud shriek, a bolt of lightning descended from above and slammed into the man. He stood there, his clothes on fire, coughing smoke. "Ow…" "How die, damn it!" The girl shot forward like a bullet, but Kenji deflected her blow with his sword. She went to shoot another bolt from the sky, but Kenji moved. "How did you avoid that?" "Oh silly…it's simple. That cloak must make you guys stupid or something. Lightning must hit a stringer coming from the ground to complete the circuit. So, sense it comes from the ground, I know where the stringer is that you're placing, and I can avoid it." The girl grinded her teeth and shot numerous bolts of lightning, all of which were dodged. "That and you're a crappy shot," he said, laughing and gaining another yell.

Meanwhile, Oni was snoring away, but woken up by a scream. "KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!" "YOU-A KEEPIN' IT A-DOWN-A!" the same Italian man yelled. Oni thrust his hand toward the ceiling and set the room above him on fire. "Damn, finally some sleep." He rolled over and fell asleep again. Meanwhile, Kenji blocked the chain, then had to duck. His eyes adjusted to the dimness finally, seeing there were sickles attached to each end of the chain. "So, a single chained kusarigama? Very nice. Added in with the little electric element. You're gonna need it to lasso in dates now, since I killed your last one," Kenji said, smirking. "Grr. You're even more of a smartass now than you were before. Die!" She threw one of the ends at him, which he caught. His hand was covered in earth. "It's not very effective," Kenji said, jerking the chain toward him, bringing the girl with it. He tied the chain around her quickly. "How that I have you, tell me how to get into the city. She spit in his face. "F*&% off!" she yelled. Kenji casually wiped his face. "Fine. Guess you'll get to see your girlfriend now. In hell," he said, lifting his sword. "Kenji…another girl? That's gotta be a record," Oni said walking out in just boxers. "Dude, there's a girl here. You don't want the last vision of a girl's life to be a guy in his boxers do you?" "Why not?" Kenji sighed, rubbing his temples. "Tell Nagato I got a message. I'm coming to kill him. Anyone who gets in our way is going to die," Kenji said. "How, dumbass? I'm chained up," she said. Kenji grabbed her and threw her as hard as he could toward the city. "Striiiiike!"

**So here it is. The missing fourth chapter. I'm writing more soon, trust me. Bye now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't ask. But as you might have noticed, the Akatsuki's point of view is shown in italics. **

"So, now what?" Oni asked, scratching himself. "I'm awake. I say we strike." "Finally!" Onikage and Kenji walked into the room (or what was left of it) and grabbed their gear. Bullets and kunais and food. Kenji reloaded his shotgun as Oni checked his equipment. Kenji donned his black pants and his old black hoodie, which was big enough to even fit him. Onikage tied his hair back, and wrapped a skull bandana over the bottom half of his face. As they walked out, Kenji dropped his sword, and watched it merge with the earth and disappear. It was going to be a long trip.

They made it to the checkpoints while the sun was still down. They slowly walked up. "Oni, smoke 'em." Smoke started to emanate from Onikage's coat, creating a thick, noxious fog. The guards couldn't make out anything 3 inches from them. The duo snuck past them fast, finding haven in an abandoned building. "Hey! Who are you?" "Crap!" Kenji said, as two guards aimed at them. Oni disappeared in a wisp of smoke, and the guards fell over, dead. He reappeared next to Kenji. "Now what, Kenny?" "Idea," the larger man said, walking up and grabbing the rifles. "Take one. We'll blend in more," he said, grabbing the light machine gun. Oni grabbed the standard M4 before they headed out into the street to get into formation. About that time, they froze when they saw a battalion of soldiers marching by, lead by a man in a black cloak with red clouds. Kenji grabbed onto his gun hard, about snapping it in half. "_Easy big fella. You'll have your chance_," Oni said through the mind link. They slid into the back of the formation and followed the group until they arrived in a small facility. They melted into the back of the crowd, trying to not draw attention. The man walked onto a small stage, he was tall with green eyes and white hair. "ALRIGHT MOTHER F***ERS. I AM HIDAN, AND I WILL BE YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER, AND YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS SIR. GOT IT SH**HEADS?" "AYE AYE SIR!" Onikage and Kenji looked at each other. "As you know, I don't really give a f*** about being hurt…I'm immortal. So why should I give a shit? I don't. Which is why I am one to always finish a fight. That's why I chose this group, because you don't give a shit either! You were all injured and capable to keep fighting. I shall highlight these berserker skills and help you tone them. However we have till tomorrow at sunrise to complete this. Who's with me?" Hidan screamed as he thrusted his fist into the air, and everyone cheered. Hidan looked toward the back to see the door ease close. He didn't pay much attention to it.

Onikage and Kenji stopped around the corner and waited for the patrol to go by. "Immortal? What the f*** did you get us in, Kenji?" Onikage asked, not usually questioning his logical counterpart. "I told you, Oni. I had absolutely no intel coming into this! Especially on the members of the Akatsuki. Hell, there could be a half man half plant member for all I know," Kenji said, in a loud whisper. "Now what?" "I don't know. We head for the main building to knock out the supporting block. Let's go," Kenji said, checking his corner. "Clear." "I got your 6." The two tracked through the smoke and rubble slowly, checking every direction and dodging every light they could. "This is too easy," Kenji said. "I know. It worries me." About that time, Onikage grabbed Kenji and pulled him quickly into an alcove as a bit of dust kicked up near where he stood. There was never a gunshot. "Damn, snipers," Kenji said. "Impossible. There's nowhere for one to be within…two and a half kilometers." "A mile and a half? Don't underestimate him…check it out," Kenji said, holding still against the wall. Onikage slowly activated his Shin byakugan and started looking. Even he had to squint. "Sniper. Tall…male. Black hair, and cloak. Barrett .50 caliber…oh f***." "What?" Kenji asked, feeling the sweat bead down his back as he controlled his breathing. "It's an Uchiha," Onikage stated. Kenji gritted his teeth. "Itachi," Kenji said softly. "How far can we move through your ground-fusing-melting deal technique?" Onikage asked, making Kenji want to smack his best friend in the back of the head. "My earth transport jutsu? I can move maybe…half mile max in one shot, then I gotta rest. "Perfect. We just need to get closer to him. I don't know what it is about him, but I don't like him," Onikage said, rechecking his bullets. Kenji looked for a split second before grabbing Onikage and phasing through the ground.

_Itachi set his scope, peering through it with his Sharingan activated. He was able to see them, check trajectory, and where he needed to aim within a split second. "How's it going?" his impatient counterpart, Kisame, asked as he sat on a rock nearby. "They disappeared. Into the ground. Pein-sama was right, we have to watch out for them," Itachi stated. "I'm bored. Can I cut them up yet?" "No, Kisame. We must wait," Itachi said, surveying the battle grounds again. _

The duo reappeared, up through the earth, unscathed. Kenji hit the ground hard, gasping for air and clutching his middle. "You alright, man?" "Yeah…just peachy," the larger man remarked, coughing hard. "Did you think they noticed us?" "Nah. There's only a select few people who can track that technique. And they have to have Byakugan or something of the sort." Kenji stood up, dusting off his pants. It was silent. No gunfire, no yelling. Just the occasional rubble falling. And fire. However, this fire did not sound like typical fire. Kenji's ears perked as he heard it. After many years of being with Onikage, if there was one thing he learned the most about, it was fire. It was Kenji's turn to grab Onikage and run, right as the building they were standing next to was engulfing in a black fire. Kenji could still feel the heat off of it. "Christ! What was that?" "I don't know, and I don't like it." Kenji said, throwing his gun to the side. He sat down, behind a building, grabbing a piece of broken mirror he found. "Oh come on, you know that only works in the movies," Onikage said. "Eat me." Kenji stuck the glass out around the corner, angling it to see if anything stuck out. Then, the glass piece shattered in his hand from a bullet, and he pulled his hand away. "Son of a bitch, he's good," Kenji said. "Did you see a muzzle flash?" "No. Happened too quickly." "Then he's at least somewhat close. We should move in the buildings for cover," Onikage stated, slipping through a door. Kenji nodded and followed suit.

_Itachi stifled a smirk as he shot the mirror out of the hand of the man. "Haven't seen that trick in years," he said, reloading the gun. "Weren't they supposed to run into Hidan's platoon before us?" Kisame asked, picking his teeth. "Yeah, but it seems that they slipped past him. He won't be happy about that." Then, he felt a chakra presence, making him jump and abandon his post. "They're here." _

Onikage and Kenji slipped through one more door. "There. He's directly above us," Onikage said, his byakugan deactivating. "Good. That's out of the way." Onikage said. They slowly snuck into the building. "Shh." Kenji put his arm out, as dust fell from the ceiling. Oni nodded as they split and walked in separate directions. Onikage saw through the darkness just fine with his eyes, but Kenji took a bit longer to adjust. He stopped, closing his eyes for a second to quicken the process. As he opened them, he was greeted to blue skin and a shark smile. "Hi there!" Kisame said. "CONTACT!" Kenji yelled as his sword flew from the ground, catching it just in time to deflect Kisame's sword. Onikage no more than heard his comrade's scream before he saw a kunai aimed right at his head. He grabbed his pistols and deflected it with the trench knife attachment. His byakugan flashed as he saw a scuffle in the corner of his vision, and a man lunging back for another attack. Onikage deflected again, but was forced back against the wall. "Screw this…Fire Style: Pheonix dust!" Onikage spit into the air, and the single droplets surrounded the Uchiha before each one exploding with the force of a grenade. Onikage chuckled as he didn't see the man, but had to stop when he found him standing directly behind him. "Not bad for a Hyuuga." That voice made Onikage's blood boil.

Kenji and Kisame were in an utter slugfest. Kenji brought his sword down hard, but Kisame blocked, and sank into the earth a few feet. "Not bad. But too bad. Not good enough," Kisame said, punching Kenji in the gut. The man grunted and stumbled, having to block another side swipe. Kenji stuck his sword in the ground, swung, and kicked the shark man square in the chest, launching him through a window and out into an open area. "Finally." Kenji ran and busted through the door, walking out to meet the blue man. "So, what are you exactly?" Kenji asked. "I'm the Monster of the Mist. Kisame Hoshigaki." "Monster of the mist? One of the seven swordsman of the mist, eh?" "Yeah," Kisame said, rubbing his cheek, which was starting to swell. Kenji was still breathing off from his midsection hit. "Is that, like, what? England?" "Seattle," the shark man said. "Ohh. Makes sense." "And you are?" Kisame asked, standing. "Kenji Sato. The Golem of Konoha." Kisame laughed. "Oh, this will be fun," he said, lifting his sword, which was unraveled. "Well than…don't hold back."

The wall busting down caused the support beams on the building to start failing. "Your friend is like a bull in a china closet, you know?" Itachi said, as calmly as he could; Onikage merely shrugged. "That a problem?" "Not at all. I think him and Kisame will have a good fight," Itachi said. The two walked out into the other open area, staring each other down. The fires created gusts through the town that were random. The two's hair waved slowly. Right as Onikage's hair stopped moving, the two disappeared, engaging in a battle that no normal eyes could see. Speed taijutsu and ninjutsu's were being used with hardly any warning. There was an occasional after image of the two, but it disappeared in a flash. The two dispersed, to quickly catch their breath. No words were exchanged, except two very important ones. "Mangekyo Sharingan." The Uchiha's eyes shifted again, making Onikage's go wide. "Tsukuyomi!"

"Just so you know…you'll be sleeping with the fishes when we're done," Kenji said, nursing his wounded arm. "That's pretty funny. Coming from a man who hasn't even scratched his opponent yet," Kisame stated, smirking. Kenji just chuckled as he phased through the earth and grabbed Kisame's leg, pulling him down into the ground till he was up to his neck. "What the hell?" The man struggled, trying to get out. Kenji slid back up, grabbing his sword. "Now, let's finish this. I gotta score to settle. Kisame looked up at him as his cheeks poofed out. "What the…" Kisame then spewed water from his mouth with firehose force, blowing Kenji back against a wall. "AWWWW WHAT THE HELL? THAT'S F***ING SICK!" He yelled, trying to wipe himself off. Kisame laughed as he pulled himself from the now muddy ground. Kenji growled as he slammed his fist against the wall in frustration. Kisame was too busy laughing to notice the chakra slip from Kenji's feet into the ground. "Stone cold barrage." "Stone cold what?" Kisame barely got done when he was hit with a nasty uppercut by a stone, armor bearing soldier that came from the ground. Another flew from the stone in the building behind Kenji and hit Kisame with a hard kick, sending him back to the ground with intense force. Kenji grabbed his sword and jumped, bringing his sword down with all the strength he could. He hit the ground, and the Kisame split into two puddles of water. "Son of a bitch!" He turned and lifted a rock wall right as Kisame shot a Water Dragon towards him. Kenji held strong for as long as he could, before breaking through the jutsu. He dashed forward, connecting swords again.

Onikage hit his knees, gasping for air and clutching his heart. Itachi walked forward as blood trickled from his eye. "You're good. Breaking the jutsu early. You definitely have a distinguishing Kekkei Genkai." Onikage was trying to get himself together fast, but Itachi rushed forward and grabbed Oni by the hair, pulling him up. "Come on, Hyuuga. Are you gonna fight me? Or is that phoenix inside you more of a canary?" Onikage's ears started to turn red, as Itachi felt his hand get hot. He pulled back his hand, jumping back away. Oni stood there, his eyes red and his hair floating. "That's it?" Itachi pulled out a Colt Single Action .45 with a scope. "My bullets are laced with Amaterasu. Even if you dodge them, the shockwave will still burn you." Itachi pulled the trigger, sending the black fire bullet sailing right at Onikage's head. He looked up, and caught the bullet with his fingers, absorbing the flames. Itachi stepped back. "Impossible! That should have burned even the sun," the Uchiha said, firing all the bullets in his revolver. Onikage either knocked them away, or caught them as well. The temperature of the surrounding area rose even more as heat waves danced off Onikage's body. Itachi holstered his gun. "Fine. Then we'll do this the hard way…Amaterasu!" Black flames flew from Itachi, and surrounded Onikage's body. Itachi nodded, knowing his job was done.

Kisame grabbed Kenji's neck, slamming the teen into the ground. He followed with a hard Water Dragon jutsu. Kenji lied on the ground, breathing and coughing up water. "You really think you could defeat Pein? What did he do to you, eh?" "He killed…my parents…" Kenji coughed up water. "Oooo. Harsh." The fish man said, sitting on a rock. "What, are you going to run in yelling 'My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die'?" "Shut up sushi," Kenji said, getting up with the help of his sword. "Back for more? Let's go!" Kisame ran at Kenji, who happened to throw a handful of dirt into his eyes. "AHH! Who the hell does that?" "It's not cheating if you're an earth jutsu master," Kenji said, kicking Kisame into the wall. Kenji grabbed a nearby light pole and swung it, slamming the fish man hard into another building. "Ow, f*** this! Water style: Water Shark Bullet!" A huge shark made of water rammed into Kenji, before swallowing him whole. Kisame smirked, standing up. "Got him."

The black flames were swirling, but not in a way normal fire did. The flames spun like they were in a drain, disappearing into Onikage's mouth. Itachi stopped, turning around, his eyes widening. Oni smirked and burped smoke. "Yum." "What? That's even more impossible!" "Don't get your panties in a twist, Itachi. It gave me a bit of heartburn," Onikage stated, burping again. Itachi darted forward, holding a kunai, ready for the kill. Onikage smirked and yelled, expelling black flames from his mouth that he had swallowed. He barely heard a small scream from the flames before he finished, chuckling as there was only a pair of smoking sandals left. "So long, Itachi." Onikage lit up a cig and walked around the building.

Kisame saw the shark shake a little. "Hm?" Then, the ground rose up, swallowing the shark, and started compressing. Water shot out of cracks, finally leaving Kenji, wet and pissed. "You're dead, ya smurf reject!" "Ohh my, that's a new one," Kisame said, speeding forward. Kenji dug his feet in and lunged forward, using the earth under his feet to propel him 4 times faster. Kenji clotheslined Kisame right in the middle, almost cutting him in half, and threw him in the air. Kenji grabbed a handful of dirt as he used his momentum to run up the wall of the building, and flipped out, bringing a hard kick to Kisame. "Earth style: Small meteor." The earth in Kenji's hand formed around his fist, making it 5 times larger. He yelled as he came screaming back down to earth. Kisame looked up and smiled, knowing he couldn't move quick enough. "Hope you get him," Kenji heard him say, before his fist made contact with Kisame. The force drove Kisame's body deep into the earth, forming a large crater, and bringing down the surrounding buildings. Kenji stood up, and saw a part of Samehada sticking out of the ground. He gave a little salute, before taking a dip. "Holy sh** dude, you almost knocked me over," Onikage said as he walked around the building rubble. "I'm still trying to figure out if that noise before was a yell or not." "Nah, I don't think having Amaterasu flames coming out of my ass would be good, Onikage said, leaving the two guys laughing.

**It's done. Here. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Deds to my best friend in Cali. Semper Fi Oni.**

"Are we there yet?" "Shut up," Kenji said, as they walked through the rubble, dodging random caravans and squads. "Another mile before we hit the main building." "Finally. I gotta piss." Onikage slipped off in an alleyway. Kenji stood around the corner, waiting, looking for anyone. "Hurry up." "Stuff it. You're making me pee-shy." Kenji snorted, than stopped when he saw another platoon. "Get down," Kenji said, as they ducked into a building. The leader was tall, with a mask over half his face, and teal blue eyes. The man stopped, looking side to side. He thought he saw movement, but he continued marching. Kenji sighed, as the two scooted out of the cover.

_Zetsu slide out of the wall in the main building. "Pein-sama…__**they're drawing closer**__." "I'm aware, Zetsu. Send Deidara and Sasori to deal with them." Zetsu nodded and slid back into the wall. "Ever wonder if he watches us shower?" Konan asked, making Pein's eyebrow raise. _

Kenji kicked a wall down so they could proceed. "This town sucks. I never wanna come back." "Well, duh! It's nothing but fire and death," Kenji said. "Well, on second thought, I might make a summer home here," Onikage said, making Kenji shook his head. He looked around, surrounded by buildings. "Let's get to higher ground. We can see better from there." The two darted up the side walls of a large corporate building, landing at the top. Kenji surveyed the area. There was a firefight going on to the west. And another one between them and their objective. The only thing that broke his concentration was Onikage's voice. "Hey, dude…come look at this." Kenji turned, and looked out onto the waterfront. The Statue of Liberty stood in the middle of her island, like normal. However, her right arm was gone. Broken off at the elbow. Half of her crown was gone too. "Kinda makes your skin crawl, eh?" Kenji just nodded, tearing his eyes away from the monument. "Come on. We're wasting daylight." The two jumped off the buildings, skidding on the walls to slow themselves down before they hit the ground.

There was a gunshot, like one from a pistol. Kenji grabbed it in midair, observing the bullet. It was brown…clay. Kenji looked it over, and it was full of chakra. The bullet morphed into the shape of a spider. Onikage let out a little scream. "F***ING SPIDER!" Onikage then torched the spider in Kenji's hand, which he had to throw. "Dumbass, that about burned me!" "Don't care. Spider." Kenji and Onikage observed the area, and saw two men walking up the sidewalk. One had blonde hair and a grin, holding a smoking pistol. The other was more calm, with red hair. "I see you managed to get rid of my bullet, un. But I'm afraid there's more coming for you." The man shot again, right at Kenji. The bullet hit his rock skin and turned into a spider, scurrying up to his face. Onikage squirmed around till the spider went up in smoke. "Wha…WHAT? That was supposed to blow your face off!" the blonde man said. "Um…let's get something straight. Earth jutsu. Where does clay come from?" Kenji asked calmly, as the red headed man smacked the blonde's head. I am Sasori of the Sand. And this, is Deidara." "Yo." "We're here to prevent…" "Us from reaching Pein. Yada yada don't give a sh**," Kenji said, butting in. "Come on, let's just kill these guys and keep going," Onikage said, pulling out his guns. Kenji pulled his shotgun out, cocking it. Sasori pulled out a scroll, unsealing a huge puppet. "Say hello to Hiruko," Sasori said, hiding in the back shell of the puppet. Hiruko's mouth opens as it started shooting 40mm grenades, causing the two to split. Deidara shot more bullets, adding to the explosions.

Kenji and Onikage slid behind a large chunk of building. "What should we do?" Onikage asked. "Easy. Pincer. We'll switch. You run out and shoot Deidara's gun out. I'll blow the shield off Hiruko, then I'll take down Deidara and vice versa." "Got it." A loud explosion blew their cover away. As the dust settled, there was a crater, but no one to be seen. "That was easy, un," Deidara remarked, pulling the clip out of his gun. The mouth on his hand spat out several bullets, which he loaded into the clip, and back into his gun. "Can't be. That was too easy," Sasori said from within Hiruko. Suddenly, Kenji jumped out of the earth, right beside Hiruko. "SURPRISE, BITCHES!" He aimed and shot, blowing the back shield off of Hiruko, and catching the tail as well. Onikage appeared so fast there was barely an image as he shot the pistol out of Deidara's hand. Onikage saw Sasori's face, who was so stunned he didn't even get a chance for his thoughts to register before Onikage blew a massive fireball inside Hiruko, cooking Sasori inside like a crock pot. Kenji came down on Deidara, slamming him into the ground by his hair. As he came back up, his sword was in his hand as he brought it back down, breaking the ground in half along with the Akatsuki member. Onikage and Kenji casually holstered their weapons and continued on, as the flaming puppet fell apart.

"_What? Are you sh**ing me? We gotta deal with them now?" Hidan said, his red eyes showing his anger. Kakuzu hissed in anger, resisting the urge to rip his partner's arm off. "Pein-sama said they easily disposed of Deidara and Sasori. We're about the only ones left. And we're immortal, so what are you worried about?" Kakuzu said, hoping to peak Hidan's interest. "Hmm. I might get a good fight out of it then," Hidan said, chuckling as he pulled the sharp rod out of his midsection. "Ow." _

Kenji and Onikage took a break. "It's 3. We got 4 hours till he launches his attack." "We got this. Just use our summons," Onikage said, tearing off a piece of beef jerky. "I'd like to say it's that easy. But it won't be. I don't know how many commanders they have," Kenji noted, as they sat on top of a large bank building, eating casually while watching the fires and guns blaze. Kenji took a bite out of a piece of jerky when he heard a yell. "-ey!" "You hear something?" Kenji asked. "HEY!" they both looked down to see another two akatsuki members standing at the bottom, looking up. Hidan was waving his arms. "GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!" Kenji chuckled a little. "MAKE ME, SNOWFLAKE!" Kenji yelled back, as Onikage spat, hitting Hidan right in the face. "AHH YOU LITTLE MOTHER F***ERS I OUT TO CRAWL UP THERE MYSELF AND F***ING KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE…" Hidan ranted for a good minute, giving the two on top of the building a good laugh. Kakuzu finally got fed up and punched Hidan in the face, causing Onikage and Kenji to laugh even harder. "Nice hit, Grandpa!" Onikage yelled. "Grand…pa?" Kakuzu said, his eye twitching. "F***ing infuriating, aren't they?" Hidan said, rubbing his cheek. "Shall we?" Kenji asked. "We shall." The two slid off the edge, free falling down the building, not making an attempt to slow down. "I got snowflake!" Onikage yelled, disappearing into smoke. Kakuzu and Hidan barely moved in time before Kenji slammed down, causing a massive earthquake, fracturing the ground around him and causing a huge crater. He walked out of it, towards Kakuzu. "Just you and me," Kenji said.

Hidan jumped out of the way. "Where did that flamer go?" "HERE!" Onikage appeared and double punched him into a wall. Hidan slid down, grunting. He grabbed his triple-bladed scythe and folded it in half. A handle slid out, along with a trigger and a stock. Onikage quickly grabbed his trench revolvers and jumped as Hidan let loose a barrage of bullets from his new assault rifle with three bayonets. Onikage shot, hitting Hidan's arm. Hidan laughed and kept shooting as the bullet popped out. "Shit. He's the immortal one!" Onikage said, remembering him from before. He got in close, barely dodging the bayonets, as him and Hidan engaged in a knife/bayonet fight. Onikage got a few cuts on Hidan, who just grinned wider and attacked more wildly. Onikage had to jump back to avoid a stab, but was surprised when Hidan threw his gun, which had a long chain attached to it. The bayonet barely nicked his arm, and was pulled back. "Now, you're my bitch."

Kenji dashed forward, hitting a square hit on Kakuzu's chest, which made him flinch a little. "What the…URK!" Kakuzu grabbed Kenji by the throat, and lifted the large man up with one arm. Kenji struggled to breathe, grabbing the man's arm and attempting to break it. Kakuzu just chuckled as he flipped over, his arm extending 20 feet and slammed Kenji into the ground with immense force. Kenji spat out blood, slowly getting up. "What…the f***…are you?" Kenji said, holding his side. Kakuzu's limbs extended with long black tendrils. "I am what I am." "You're being philosophical? Now, of all times? You're a freaking Stretch Armstrong reject," Kenji said, grabbing his sword from the ground. "What do you plan on doing, earth nin?" "I'm gonna cut all your limbs off, than grab your head and use it to bunji jump with!" Kenji yelled as he darted forward, swinging his sword like mad.

Oni seared his flesh, stopping the bleeding on his arm. Hidan chuckled as he took the blood and drew a circle into the ground, and added a triangle. "Aww, drawing on the sidewalk?" Onikage asked, but stopped talking as Hidan's body flashed black, as he smirked. "As I said before…you're my bitch now!" His whole body turned black, save a white skeleton marking throughout his body. Onikage looked down, seeing the same design. "Through this, whatever pain I endure, so do you." Onikage's eyes opened wide as Hidan punched himself in the face. Onikage followed suit. "Want me to say it?" Hidan asked. "If you do, I'll kill you in the worst way possible," Onikage said, wanting to not hear the phrase. Hidan then took the scythe and slashed his leg, and Onikage yelled as he felt the sting as well, feeling the blood run down his knee. "You said…whatever brings you pain, it does the same to me, right?" Onikage asked. Hidan stood up, chuckling. "That's right, boy. Jashin-sama gave me this awesome ability…so I can not only pray, but sacrifice people at the same time!" Hidan started laughing as Onikage smirked to himself.

Kakuzu blocked the attacks with his hand, moving backward. His back hit the building, and Kenji smirked. He lunged with his blade, attempting to impale his opponent. Suddenly, millions of black threads exploded from Kakuzu, making Kenji flip backwards, landing on his feet. Kakuzu's cloak shredded, as his full face was exposed. Black threats emanated from his mouth and limbs. Kenji raised an eyebrow. "What do you think about this?" Kakuzu yelled. "I think that you're probably a huge hit with the ladies," Kenji said, laughing to himself. Kakuzu didn't find it humorous as he sent lightning from his mouth. Kenji jumped, and came back down. A huge wall of earth formed around Kenji, and swept forward with huge force, knocking Kakuzu with it. However, the earth wave dispersed quickly, and Kakuzu shot forward. Kenji jumped, landing on his back. He saw four animal shapes, and punched one out of curiosity. The mask shattered, causing Kakuzu to scream and hit the ground, twitching in pain. Kenji chuckled, stabbing the concrete with his sword. "You're mine." Kakuzu looked up and lunged, as Kenji jumped up and came down with a hard heel, shattering two more of the masks. Kakuzu screamed even louder. "AHH YOU BASTARD, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?" "Nope, but it's working," Kenji said, scooping up a large handful of dirt. "Each jar is a heart!" "Coolies…" Kenji said, not paying attention. Kakuzu yelled and raced forward. Kenji threw the dirt into Kakuzu's eyes, stunning him. Kenji flipped over his back and punched his hand through the last mask, and through Kakuzu's body.

Hidan lifted his spear, about ready to deal the final blow. "WAIT!" Onikage yelled, about making Hidan jump out of the circle. "What the f*** is it?" "Ahh….I gotta sneeze…." Onikage said. "Are you sh**ing me?" "Ahh…ahh…ACHOOO!" Flames shot out of Onikage's mouth, scorching Hidan. "AHHHH SH*T!" Hidan ran out of the circle, as Onikage laughed. "Flames don't hurt me, dumbass!" He grabbed Hidan's head and sliced it off with his trench revolver, watching it drop. "I'LL COME BACK AND KILL YOU!" "Holy crap you're still alive!" Onikage yelled and kicked the burning head as hard as he could, and watched it sail through the air screaming "FUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuu…." "And it's good!"

"Tell me about Pein," Kenji said, his fist still through Kakuzu's chest. Kakuzu couched, gasping for air. "He knows you're coming…and he will kill you. He has a secret weapon he's not afraid to use." Kenji just grinded his teeth and pulled his fist out, making Kakuzu gag and fall over, dead. Kenji walked towards Onikage. "Dude, you look like sh*t," Onikage said. "Speak for yourself, at least mine is only internal bleeding," Kenji said, holding his ribs. "Well, don't reckon there's a big boobied nurse up here to heal us, is there?" Onikage asked, laughing. Suddenly, a paper whirlwind blew towards the two. They stood ready to fight, when the paper formed the outline of a blue-haired lady in an Akatsuki cloak. "Come. I'll heal your wounds before you reach Pein-sama," she said, walking. Kenji looked at Onikage, and he shrugged. They followed her into a small building filled with supplies. "_Not exactly what I was expecting for a nurse_," Onikage messaged through the chakra mind link. "_Hey, she can tell me to turn my head and cough any day_," Kenji sent back, making the two laugh.

**Here it is. Looking for finish this soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chappie.**

Onikage was an easy fix. A few stitches and some gauze, and he was fine. Kenji had a few bones that were misplaced. Oni stood outside, smoking a cig as he tried to not hear the cracking as his friend's bones were being put back into place, while trying to not laugh from his friend's random outbursts. . "Damn it, hold still!" "I can't, I don't even *SNAP* NAKED NIPPLE WHIRLWIND… know your name yet. Plus, you're Akatsuki, so -*CRKTT* AHH MONKEY SH**ING A FOOTBALL!" Kenji yelled out as he held his ribs. "There, you'll be fine in a few minutes." "Why?" Kenji asked, sitting up. He was breathing heavy, and sweating from the procedure. "Because, Pein-sama wants you to be in peak condition for your fight. Technically, I'm supposed to stop you, but I know you could tear me apart. Along with your friend, who I know can control fire. Against my paper jutsu, I wouldn't last long." Kenji stood up, stretching a little. "Thanks…" Konan just nodded and disappeared in a whirlwind of paper.

"Ready to go, deuce?" Oni asked as Kenji stepped out. "Sure. It's only the final fight and all." "Yeah, no biggie." The two jumped up ontop of the building, and proceeded to run along the power lines that were still up, to reach the skyscraper. Kenji's chest started to burn a little as he got closer to the building. "He's here, I know it." "Good. Cause if he was in Chicago, I'd have to kick your ass," Onikage commented back. "Bite me." The two jumped off the high lines not two seconds before a rocket blew up the pole. "Could not have timed that better," Onikage commented. Kenji pulled his shotgun off his back, and walked over to the edge. There stood two hundred foot soldiers, all in various civilian clothes with weapons. "COME ON, GET DOWN HERE!" "WE'LL KEEL YOU!" "KICK ERR ARRR!" "The hell did that last guy say?" Kenji asked, making Onikage smirk. "Just knock them out, no need for anymore blood." Onikage nodded as the two jumped, landing in the middle of the crowd. 200 plus weapons aimed at them. "You dumbasses know that if you guys miss, you'll be shooting each other?" "KEEL DEEM!" Claps and explosions filled the air as Onikage disappeared in a cloud and Kenji sank into the earth quickly. Half of the group was killed before they stopped firing. Onikage reappeared, throwing up a smoke screen. Kenji popped back up, and the two quickly knocked out the remaining troops. "That was boring." "Let's go."

A few long minutes later, they approached their main destination. The tallest building left in New York City. Onikage activated his Shin Byakugan to observe the layout. "Well, we could take the stairs, and try to kill about 500 people. Or, we could just do it the old fashioned way." "I'm in favor for the latter." The two strolled in, walking up to the elevator. "Seriously? This is too easy," Onikage commented, before Kenji turned and shot an approaching guard in the chest. The two stepped into the elevator, and clicked the highest floor. As they ascended, the music was getting slightly annoying to Onikage. It took about 10 floors before he shot the speakers in the elevator. "Well, that won't give us away." "Blow me, I hated that song." The elevator dinged as they stepped out, finding nothing. "Well, that was embarrassing." "This probably isn't the top floor, scooter," Kenji said, pulling his sword from his back. "Right…I knew that. Three floors above us. Stairs?" "Nah….F*** stairs." Kenji jumped, busting through the ceiling to the next floor, immediately firing his shotgun. Onikage followed quickly, speeding through the crowd of henchmen and disposing them with his revolver blades. "Next!" Onikage said as Kenji busted the next wall, to find a large plant. "…okay, this takes the cake." "Can I burn it?" Onikage asked. "I'd rather you not…**unless you want to be my next meal.**" Onikage jumped as the Venus flytrap top opened to who a half black half white man standing in the middle. "SEE? I told you, they could have had a half human half plant person!" Kenji said. Zetsu smirked as he jumped, chomping away with his large flytrap top cover. "Run!" Onikage said as they darted from the room. Zetsu phased through the wall where they were. "Crap, he can move through walls. Not good!" Kenji ran till he found the end of the rooms, waiting. Zetsu slid through the wall, full board. "YOU'RE **MINE**!" Kenji jumped out of the way just in time for Zetsu to phase through the outer wall. "Oh **sh****." Zetsu tried going back but couldn't as he plummeted towards the ground. Kenji holstered his weapons as he headed towards the stairs. "This is it," Kenji said. "Let's get him," Onikage said. "No. It's my fight." The two reached the top, finding a nice door separating them from the room. Kenji kicked in the door, seeing the man he sought after this long. "NAGATO!"

Pein turned around, emotionless. "Well, that is a name I haven't heard in a long time," Pein said. "Good to see you Kenji. How's the family holding up?" "Oh, haha. Very funny. We'll see how funny you are when I rip your Rinnegan eyes out and shove them up your ass." "Sheesh, temper. I thought you were always the calm one in the family." Onikage turned to Kenji. "What?" Pein smiled a little. "You haven't told him, have ya?" Pein commented. "What's the point? I don't acknowledge you anymore, Nagato." "Stop calling me that name! I'm Pein now," Pein said, getting mad. "Kenji, what the f*** is going on?" Onikage asked, looking at him. "What? Oh, I never properly introduced myself. I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki. But my given name was Nagato Sato." Onikage's eyes fly wide open, and turned to Kenji, who had both his fists balled up. "That's right, little fire demon. I'm Kenji's brother."

"WHAT?" "It's true. Or he was. He's the one who killed his parents…OUR parents!" "That's why that name was so familiar," Onikage said. "Then, hopefully there's another one you won't forget," a voice spoke out, coming from beside the two. Kenji and Onikage looked quickly, to see a tall, dark haired man step out wearing an Akatsuki cloak, and his sword was on his back. Right as he came from the shadows, the top of the sword handle opened to expose an eye, which locked on Onikage. "You…TETSUO!" Onikage screamed, his hair flashing red again as his head band quickly went up in flames. "What? That's not a way to treat your bro. Let's make this family reunion, one for the books!" Tetsuo said, pulling out his sword. Onikage screamed again, only in a double voice. One was his, and one was the phoenix. He pounced forward and his Tetsuo, disappearing in a flash and a puff of smoke. "Hmm. Well, that was interesting. Back to us," Pein said. Kenji started walking forward, his face cold and emotionless. "What?" "I hope you fight like it's your last day on this Earth. Because it is, Nagato." "I told you…my name isn't Nagato. It's Pein!" He yelled, holding up his hand. "SHINRA TENSEI!" Kenji felt an odd force push him back against the wall, hard. He slid down, coughing a little. "Yep, there goes the ribs that were just fixed," Kenji said, standing back up. Pein was smiling until Kenji pushed off the wall, spearing him through the window, making the both of them fall.

Fire and water clashed as Oni and Tetsuo exchanged punches while still in midair. Onikage kicked Tetsuo back into the building, half way down the sky scraper. Using a burst of fire, Onikage than plowed through the same wall to find a tsunami of water coming towards him. He reacted quickly with a fireball, steaming up the room. Unfortunately, he couldn't get the smell out of his nose. The water came from the bathroom he kicked his brother into. Right as Onikage activated his Byakugan, he saw the sword an inches from his face, forcing him to lean back to narrowly miss it. Tetsuo followed through with a kick, knocking Onikage back out of the building. Tetsuo followed quickly as they both hit the ground and scattered. Onikage leaned against a wall, breathing a little heavy. "Damn it, I gotta get rid of that sword…" he pulled out his trench revolvers and checked his ammo. "Oh Oniiii! Come out and play!" Tetsuo taunted, making Onikage's temper flare. He jumped around the corner and unleashed a barrage of bullets at his brother, only to find that it was a water clone. "Damn it!" Oni turned to see Tetsuo's elbow coming for him, knocking him into a wall. Onikage reeled for a second, and started advancing on his brother with slashes from his gun blades. Tetsuo parried and blocked as best as he could, till they were both locked up. "You're dead, Tetsuo," Onikage seethed through his teeth. "That's what our family said, right before I killed them. Or, was it you? It's hard to tell anymore," Tetsuo cackled, watching his younger brother's rage grow. Onikage started shaking, his hair slowly lifting. A double voiced scream emitted from Onikage, resulting in a blast wave that blew Tetsuo back. Onikage's eyes were fully red as his chakra leaked from his body, forming the foggy outline of a phoenix around him.

"Very nice. Let's see what you got," Tetsuo said, the eye fully opening on his sword. Onikage darted forward, twice as fast as before, making Tetsuo have to throw up a block to keep from dying. "The eye of my sword is like a third one now, but it can see your movement no matter how fast you are, brother!" Onikage called the bluff and started slashing and shooting at supersonic speeds, eventually slicing Tetsuo numerous times and landing a few bullets in his limbs. He fell back, watching as his own blood leaked onto the ground. "It's over," Onikage said. "Nah, I'm getting warmed up." The sword flew to Tetsuo's hand, and secreted a crystal white water, healing all of his wounds. Onikage just ground his teeth in anger. Tetsuo dashed forward, slicing a chakra wing in half. A loud piercing scream emanated from Onikage as it dissolved, forming the wing again. "COME ON!" Onikage yelled, diving at his brother again. He had holstered his guns and threw a crude punch, which Tetsuo was able to hit with the side of his sword. Onikage knocked the sword out of the way and started throwing fists, totally abandoning his gentle fist style training. Tetsuo laughed as he dodged the easily predicted fists, eventually hitting Oni in the face with the hilt of the sword. "Damn that was agonizing," Tetsuo said, stepping back. Onikage was holding his face, as the chakra slowly filled his wings. "RAAAHH!" Onikage screamed and spewed black fire at Tetsuo, who jumped just in time, but was still burned on his leg. "Ah, damn it, how in the hell are you able to have the Amaterasu flames? That's only reserved for Uchiha's!" Onikage stifled a laugh. "I'm the phoenix demon, Tetsuo. I can manipulate and use any type of fire I want," Onikage responded, in dual voices. The water flowing from the sword slowly tried to heal the black burns, but it was having a hard time. "Screw this," Tetsuo stated, standing up. "Let's see how you do against my real power. Forbidden style: Akujiki water release!"

The ground slowly shook, as Tetsuo's sword's eye closed. The ground exploded in water, swirling in the sky before crashing into Tetsuo. Onikage jumped back, landing on a small building. Tetsuo's shape started to increase as more water poured in. Tetsuo eventually was 15 feet tall, and his sword was over 10 feet long. "Come on! Show me what you got!" Onikage smirked at the larger target and dove in, punching. Unfortunately, the skin turned to water and tried sucking him in. "Ahh, Sh*%!" Onikage blasted a small fireball to free himself. "You can't touch me. If you do, I'll just absorb you." Tetsuo laughed as Onikage stretched his mind. He wasn't quick enough, as Tetsuo shot a stream of water at Onikage, blasting him against the wall. The water formed shackles at his wrists and ankles, making his chakra wings disappear. "Haha, so much for the phoenix. More like a parakeet." Tetsuo stabbed with his sword, impaling Onikage through the middle. Oni screamed, but he didn't bleed, as the sword was made of water. "This sword doesn't cut you. It slices you with water, but leaves no traces. It just registers it on your pain receptors." Tetsuo slashed and stabbed, making Oni yell more and more in pain till it felt like all his pain receptors were on fire (ironic). Onikage tried to gather chakra, but he was constantly interrupted by Tetsuo's sword. Onikage finally had enough as he screamed, the area around him exploding in flames and smoke. As the smoke cleared, Onikage stood there with full phoenix wings, emitting a light blue fire around him. "You want me? Be my guest!" Onikage yelled and flew right at Tetsuo, piercing his middle. "You fool, I'll just absorb you!" Tetsuo said. "Don't think so," Onikage said, and started screaming. The blue flames started growing, boiling away at Tetuo's water flesh. "No, stop it!" Tetsuo tried to get Onikage to get him out, but Oni's temperature kept increasing.

"NOOOOOO!" Tetsuo exploded in a cloud of water and steam, hitting the ground hard. He slowly crawled to where his sword was, but Onikage stepped on it. He pulled out his gun, making sure to infuse his last bullet with as much chakra as he could, and pulled the trigger. Tetsuo tensed, but didn't feel anything. "Wha…" he looked to see the eye was shattered from his blade. "What? NO. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The sword melted and shot at Tetsuo, melding with his skin. "NOOO!" Tetsuo's face started paling. His skin grew wrinkled and old. Tetsuo gasped for air. "You fool…that sword was keeping me young…so I could kill you. Now look at me!" Onikage just smirked as his phoenix wings disappeared. He turned and walked off. He never expected to suddenly feel a hard shock of pain from his middle. Onikage coughed, feeling blood seep down his lips. He looked down, seeing the sword he just destroyed, through his abdomen. Tetsuo cackled as he pulled it out, making Onikage collapse. "Guess you're not the phoenix demon after all. I can recall the sword whenever I want. If I die, he recalls me. I can never die!" Tetsuo said, as he laughed. Onikage looked up, seeing his brother look like he did before he destroyed the sword. Onikage gasped for air, feeling his body get cold. "That was too easy. Now to strike you down." Tetsuo lifted his sword and yelled, bringing it down. *CLANG* Onikage had closed his eyes, but opened them. "What?" Tetsuo's sword had been stopped by two black and red wings, both grown from Onikage's back. "It's…the demon!" Onikage felt fire sear and swirl to his middle, slowly healing him. "_You can't die now. We have much to do_," the voice said in his head. Onikage chuckled lightly, flexing his wings. "I'll show you a true demon!" the wings encircle Onikage, and explode out, revealing Onikage in an ancient blood red and black samurai armor, holding a curved orange sword with hieroglyphics glowing in red. "The original demon carrier." Tetsuo stepped back, shaking in fear. The mask of the samurai armor was a phoenix beak, which breathed fire and smoke. The area smelled like brimstone, and fell deathly black. "FORBIDDEN STYLE: PHOENIX COMMANDANT!" Onikage swung his sword, as phoenix's filled the skies, aiming right at Tetsuo. The older brother yelled and ran for his life, skipping over buildings and rubble. "BRING HIM TO ME!" Onikage's voice commanded, as smoke billowed each time he spoke. The phoenix's cornered him, as Onikage disappeared and reappeared in a puff of smoke right in front of Tetsuo. In a desperate attempt, Tetsuo swung.

Onikage laughed as he easily knocked the sword away and stabbed Tetsuo through the middle. Black flames emitted from the handle, flowing towards Tetsuo as Onikage pulled the sword out. All the phoenix in the sky formed into one giant, which swooped down and picked up Onikage. The two flew high into the sky. "Finish him," Onikage said, breaking fire from his words. The sun darkened as a small black orb formed in the phoenix's mouth, and slowly descended to Tetsuo. "NO….ONIKAAAAGEEEE!" The orb imploded, before erupting in a massive shockwave of black flames, scouring the surface of the earth to bare nothing. The phoenix screamed, and Onikage looked to see the sword in the wing of the bird. He jumped, grabbing the sword, which appeared to be crying. "You're not coming back. See you in hell as well," Onikage said, grabbing his pistol and shooting the eye. A loud scream echoed from the sword as it shook, slowly covering in ice and evaporating into nothing. The phoenix caught Onikage, and swooped back down to the charred ground. The phoenix and his armor disappeared, leaving a drained Oni. He hit his knees, sighing. "It's over…" He fell to the side, blacking out.


End file.
